THE SAKAU
by bunnyblack.FLK.136
Summary: CH3 UP! "Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang harus menjalankan kewajibannya demi membayar dosa-dosa di masa lalunya yaitu dengan mengubah Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang SAKAU. Berhasilkah Sungmin dan upaya apa saja yang akan dilakukannya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : THE SAKAU

Author : ( .136)

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : "Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang harus menjalankan kewajibannya demi membayar dosa-dosa di masa lalunya yaitu dengan mengubah kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang notabene seorang berandalan dan seorang SAKAU akut menjadi orang yang benar. Berhasilkah Sungmin dan upaya apa saja yang akan dilakukannya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** ( .136) present **

~ THE SAKAU ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

NORMAL POV

'TEEETTT'

Bel pertanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi, sontak membuat para siswa-siswi MIRACLE HIGH SCHOOL berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing dan duduk manis siap untuk menerima pelajaran.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Bunyi fantofel yang dikenakan oleh guru sejarah dan sangat murid-murid hafal begitu menggema di kelas XII-A. Semua muris sibuk berbisik-bisik antara satu denga yang lainnya. Bukan masalah guru tersebut dengan fantofel tapak kudanya melainkan membisikkan sesosok namja yang tengah mengikuti guru sejarah itu.

"Yeorobun, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Songsaenim.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumida." Ujar sosok yang bernama Sungmin itu seraya membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Kyeopta~!" pekik salah seorang di dalam kelas yang dihadiahi sorakan dari yang lainnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. Silahkan menduduki bangku kosong yang ada." Titah Songsaenim dan dengan segera Sungmin berlalu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat lagi. Ia pun segera menduduki bangku yang berada di pojok kelas yang sudah terisi sesosok namja yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Ia sengaja memilih tempat tersebut dan mengambil resiko dengan duduk bersama namja itu, karena namja itulah yang akan menjadi 'tanggung jawab'-nya nanti. Sungmin pun segera menyimak pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini adalah kali pertama aku menempati sekolah baruku. Aku memang sengaja 'sekolah ulang' di umurku yang sudah menginjak 21 tahun ini. Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya, lagipula itu semua tak menjadi masalah karena wajahku pastilah menipu semua yang ada disini. Aku harus melunasi 'hutang masa lalu'-ku. Satu-satunya cara agar aku terbebas dari dosa atas perbuatan kejiku dimasa lalu adalah dengan mengubah-'nya' menjadi sosok yang berjalan di arah yang benar. Meluruskan segala perkara-'nya' dan membantu-'nya' berpijak sebagaimana yang Tuhan gariskan untuk-'nya'. Penyimpagan ini sudah di luar batas dan sudah menjadi kewajibaku agar semua kembali pada jalannya. Aku 'Lee Sungmin', seorang namja yang dengan beraninya 'bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan' demi menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu dimana seluruh ragaku dan para utusan-Nya yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesanggupanku untuk melaksanakan tugas dari-Nya. Sulit memang, tapi kurasa ini setimpal dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Segala sesuatu pasti ada timbal baliknya bukan!? Sekalipun dalam hidupmu kau tak pernah menyadarinya.

SUNGMIN POV END

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Annyeong chingedeul.. saya datang bawa ff baru buat kalian para JOYers. Otte otte? Pantaskah saya melanjutkannya? Kalo gak saya bakalan hapus aja. Ini baru awalnya jadi pendek ntar kalo dilanjut saya usahain deh bikin yang panjang sepanjang semenya Ming! #plakk

FF ini terinspirasi dari guru saya yang lagi cerita tentang seorang namja yang katanya ganteng banget tapi sayang dia peNYAKAU atau punya ketergantungan terhadap obat-obatan yang gak seharusnya ia konsumsi secara gak wajar atau istlah lainnya 'nge-PIL'. Pada tau kan!?

Different loves in the same person updatenya besok. Kalo misal ini banyak yang minat saya lanjut kilat dengan update bareng ma ff yang itu. Mumpung liburan nihh… sekolah nae kan gak ada mid semesternya tapi juga terima sisipan nah lusa sisipannya dan hari ini dah mulai libur jadi buat semuanya yang lagi mid semangat ne~!? jangan lupa belajar!

Oya, saengil chukhae hamnida Henry oppa. Hope u all the best. Saranghaeyo 3

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT/DELETE?

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE~!

Gomawo..

HWAITING~!

~himCHANrin~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : THE SAKAU

Author : ( .136)

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : "Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang harus menjalankan kewajibannya demi membayar dosa-dosa di masa lalunya yaitu dengan mengubah kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja yang notabene seorang berandalan dan seorang SAKAU akut menjadi orang yang benar. Berhasilkah Sungmin dan upaya apa saja yang akan dilakukannya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** ( .136) present **

~ THE SAKAU ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

NORMAL POV

Para murid-murid Miracle High School berhamburan keluar kelas melepas penat yang mendera mereka khususnya kelas XII-A yang harus extra mencuci otak untuk pelajaran sejarah. Suasana yang awalnya sunyi senyap seketika berubah menjadi sangat ramai.

"Annyeong. Aku Ryeowook dan dia Hyuk Jae atau lebih senang dipanggil Eunhyuk. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Nado annyeong. Aku Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu kalian juga. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Hening.

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke kantin, Min?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak lapar." Eunhyuk manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban yang Sungmin lontarkan.

"Oh iya, berapa umurmu?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran dengan wajah Sungmin yang lebih mirip anak SMP itu.

"21 tahun."

"MWO?"

"Jeongmal/ Jjinja?" tanya Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bebarengan. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ommona~! Kami saja baru genap berumur 19 tahun." Pekik Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae atas kelancangannya. Seharusnya kami memanggilmu hyung. Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami." Ujar Ryowook tak enak pada Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, dongsaengdeul. Wajar saja, bukannya kalian tidak tahu sebelumnya, heum!?" balas Sungmin.

Suasana hening kembali. Eunhyuk terlihat ingin mengajukan pertanyaan namun terlihat segan. Dengan di dorong rasa ingin tahunya, ia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Sungmin.

"Euhmm.. umurmu sudah 21 tahun, tapi mengapa kau masih sekolah?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati tak ingin menyinggung Sungmin. Ryeowook menyikut pelan Eunhyuk sembari menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan pada Eunhyuk 'Apa yang kau tanyakan, pabbo!?'. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie, Wokkie. Tak perlu sungkan seperti itu. Bukannya aku pernah tinggal kelas tapi aku memang sengaja berhenti melanjutkan sekolahku karna keterbatasan biaya. Namun suatu hari ada seorang dermawan yang dengan tulus memberiku kemudahan untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku yang tinggal setahun ini lagi dan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya." Terang Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ber-'oh' ria.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya itu mulai bergeming. Meskipun sejak awal ia sudah membuka mata namun ia tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih bangun dan mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari dalam kolong bangkunya. Salah satu dari benda itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan beberapa tombol dan berwarna hitam –PSP, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah handphone berwarna biru yang terpasang sebuah headseat. Sosok itu tampak acuh dengan sekitarnya, mengabaikan tiga pasang mata yang mengamati pergerakannya sejak tadi. Ia mulai memasangkan headseat tersebut pada masing-masing lubang telinganya lalu mulai bermain dengan 'kekasih'nya itu. Benar-benar acuh pada situasi.

Eunhyuk berdecih pelan mendapati kelakuan Tuan Muda Cho yang bertindak sesuka hatinya tersebut. Matanya menatap jengah sosok yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu.

"Psstt..psstt… Apa kau tahu dia siapa, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik dan memajukan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari pasangan Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Ayahnya bergerak dalam pendidikan dan salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini sedangkan ibunya bergerak dalam bidang fashion dan boga. Ia tinggi, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, manik hazel, surai ikal coklat. Memiliki IQ tinggi dan kemampuan berpikirnya cerdas juga cepat. Warna kesukaan biru, makanan favorit jajangmyun sedangkan minuman favoritnya bubble milk tea. Ia tidak suka sayur, dijuluki 'King of Game' dan ia phobia terhadap gelap. Pernah mengalami kecelakaan pada tahun 2007 yang menyebabkan ia koma dan harus menjalani perawatan selama 78 hari. Mempunyai penyakit pneumonia/ pneumothorax. Memiliki kegemaran meminum wine dan mengoleksinya. Artis favoritnya Sung Si Kyung dan Song Hye Kyo. Keburukannya adalah karena ia tergantung pada obat-obatan dan seorang SAKAU akut." Jelas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terperangah. Menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin atas jawaban yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"H-hyung!? B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Aku tahu segalanya, dongsaengdeul." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada bercanda. "Aku juga ingin memberinya julukan tambahan." Lanjut Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatapnya penasaran. "'Lulusan D3'!" seru Sungmin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengernyit.

"'D3'?" ulang Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"Datang Duduk Dlosor! Hahahaha~!" Sungmin tertawa. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan sebentar namun tak lama kemudian ia ikut tertawa menyusul Sungmin yang sudah tertawa sedari tadi ia melontarkan pernyataannya itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!" tawa Eunhyuk begitu keras dan membahana. "Astaga~! Perutku sakit sekali." Lanjutnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku akibat tertawa berlebih. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku jadi haus." Ajak Sungmin pada Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang mulai menetralisir tawa mereka. "Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal lagi pada kalian tapi tidak disini. Aku khawatir ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita." Tambahnya seraya berlalu dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang berjalan sejajar di samping kanan-kirinya, membimbing langkah Sungmin menuju kantin sekolah. Sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas, Sungmin melirikkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya kesal, ia pun menyunggingkan seringai dan membuat sosok yang menatapnya terkejut. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati dan berlalu menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku terbangun kala mendengar suara berisik dari arah sampingku. Aku sangat hafal suara ini, suara 'monyet' dan temannya. Aku membuka mataku namun tak bergeming dari posisi awalku, menyembunyikan wajahku diantara lipatan tangan yang kutumpukan diatas meja.

"Nado annyeong. Aku Lee Sungmin, senang bertemu kalian juga. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Ah! Sepertinya bangku kosong yang berada disampingku telah diisi. Sungmin! Berani sekali ia duduk disini. Sebelumnya tak ada seorang pun yang berani menginjakkan kaki kemari kecuali yeoja-yeoja genit yang dengan sengaja menggodaku dengan berbagai macam cara, salah satunya dengan memamerkan dada sintal mereka. Tapi aku tak pernah tergoda sama sekali. Hey! Bukannya aku tak normal, hanya saja obat-obatan lebih menarik untukku daripada mereka semua.

Aku bangun dan mencoba untuk larut dalam duniaku. Sial! Handphoneku mati. Tapi tak apalah, biarkan headseat ini tetap bertengger manis di lubang telingaku.

"Psstt..psstt… Apa kau tahu dia siapa, hyung?"

'Monyet' itu memulai aksinya untuk menggosip tentangku.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari pasangan Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Ayahnya bergerak dalam pendidikan dan salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah ini sedangkan ibunya bergerak dalam bidang fashion dan boga. Ia tinggi, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, manik hazel, surai ikal coklat. Memiliki IQ tinggi dan kemampuan berpikirnya cerdas juga cepat. Warna kesukaan biru, makanan favorit jajangmyun sedangkan minuman favoritnya bubble milk tea. Ia tidak suka sayur, dijuluki 'King of Game' dan ia phobia terhadap gelap. Pernah mengalami kecelakaan pada tahun 2007 yang menyebabkan ia koma dan harus menjalani perawatan selama 78 hari. Mempunyai penyakit pneumonia/ pneumothorax. Memiliki kegemaran meminum wine dan mengoleksinya. Artis favoritnya Sung Si Kyung dan Song Hye Kyo. Keburukannya adalah karena ia tergantung pada obat-obatan dan seorang SAKAU akut."

Aku tersentak. Hal yang wajar bila orang lain mengetahui tentangku sedetail itu, tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari jawabannya.

"H-hyung!? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tahu segalanya, dongsaengdeul."

Meskipun dengan nada bercanda tapi aku menangkap maksud lain dari ucapannya barusan.

"Aku juga ingin memberinya julukan tambahan."

Kuakui aku penasaran!

"'Lulusan D3'!"

MWO? Apa tak ada yang lebih baik lagi? Astaga! Jangankan D3, S3 saja aku mampu menembusnya. Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan bahwa IQ ku tinggi dan kemampuan berpikirku itu cerdas dan cepat!? Oke, aku sedikit kesal.

"'D3'?"

"Datang Duduk Dlosor! Hahahaha~!"

SIAL! Apalagi ini. Puas mereka menertawakanku. Awas saja kalian!

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku jadi haus."

"Aku akan menceritakan banyak hal lagi pada kalian tapi tidak disini. Aku khawatir ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita."

Sekali lagi sial! Apa ia bisa membaca isi hati dan pikiran orang lain!? Astaga ia begitu misterius.

Kulihat ia mulai keluar dan sesaat sebelum keluar kelas aku melihat ia melirikkan matanya padaku sambil menyeringai. What the hell!

'Lee Sungmin, awas saja kau!' geramku dalam hati.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : THE SAKAU

Author : (bunnyblack FLK 136)

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : temuin sendiri okHAE!?

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Length : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI/BL / / TYPO(s) / dll

Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan energi positif dan energi negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..

Summary : "Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang harus menjalankan kewajibannya demi membayar dosa-dosa di masa lalunya yaitu dengan mengubah Cho Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang SAKAU. Berhasilkah Sungmin dan upaya apa saja yang akan dilakukannya?" KYUMIN/BL/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!

** (bunnyblack FLK 136) present **

~ THE SAKAU ~

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

CHAPTER 3

NORMAL POV

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Sangat kentara di wajahnya berjuta rasa ingin tahu.

"Hanya mendengar-dengar cerita dari kebanyakan orang yang menggunjingnya." Balas Sungmin santai sembari memakan tteokbokki yang dipesannya.

"Hanya katamu, hyung!?" Ulang Ryeowook tak percaya. "Kau bahkan tak hanya sekedar tahu, menurutku kau seperti telah memahaminya. Apa kau salah seorang stalkernya juga?" tambah Ryeowook.

'PLETAK'

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di jidat lebar Ryeowook membuatnya meringis pelan. Sang empunya jitakan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh? Sungmin hyung baru pindah kemari jadi tak mungkin baginya untuk menelaah lebih dalam lagi tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti hanya sekedar mencuri dengar omongan orang lain tentangnya. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, Wookkie!" Terang Eunhyuk sambil mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk tak asal bicara kepada orang lain.

"Ya, hyung! Appeudda!" Ujar Ryeowook sembari mengelus pelan jidatnya. "Ne ne, aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku." Bela Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Eunhyuk benar dan lagipula Wookkie tadi bilang 'seperti', jadi tak sepenuhnya benar berdasarkan fakta." Lerai Sungmin menengahi perdebatan kecil antara Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Jja! Habiskan makanan kalian sebelum bel berbunyi." Lanjut Sungmin dan mereka pun kembali menghabiskan makanan mereka sebelum bel benar-benar berbunyi.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan menuju sebuah café. Tadi ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari 'seseorang' agar menemuinya di café and resto bernama 'Handel and Gretel' yang terletak di salah satu pusat keramaian kota Seoul pukul 16.00 KST.

Bunyi dentingan bel pertanda ada pelanggan yang masuk maupun keluar berbunyi menampakkan sosok dengan mata foxy-nya yang terlihat menyapu seluruh penjuru café. Saat sesosok namja jangkung tertangkap dalam fokus mata rubah itu, dengan segera ia menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Sapanya sambil mendudukkan diri dihadapan namja jangkung tersebut.

"Hampir mengenai dari deadtime yang kutentukan." Sahutnya seraya melirik jam yang bertengger manis pada pergelangan tangan namja jangkung itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan seorang pelayan datang dan melayani mereka.

"Spagetti cold salad satu, cappucinno float satu, pudding vanilla satu dan es krim strawberry satu." Ucap namja jangkung itu seusai membolak-balikkan daftar menu yang disediakan oleh pelayan tadi. Pelayan tersebut juga sibuk mencatat pesanannya. "Kau pesan apa, Min?" Tanya namja jangkung pada Sungmin.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu." Sahut Sungmin cepat. Pelayan itu kembali mencorat-coret pada sebuah notebook dan segera berlalu setelah sebelumya membungkuk sopan.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu memintaku kemari?" Tanya Sungmin. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran akan apa yang akan namja jangkung itu ucapkan. Segala kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah penopang bagi Sungmin dalam menjalani hidupnya saat ini. Ia menatap manik hazel namja jangkung yang berada tepat dihadapannya, membuatnya kembali mengingat saat kali pertama ia bertemu dengan namja jangkung ini.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

SUNGMIN POV

"Eunghh~! Dimana aku!?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku baru saja terbangun dan merasa sangat aneh dengan semua yang berada disekitarku. Putih! Itulah yang dapat kulihat dari semua yang ada disini.

Aku mencoba bangun sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi kepalaku berdenyut nyeri tiap kali aku mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Aku berjalan menyusuri tempat yang tak kuketahui ini. Semuanya putih bersih dan sedikit menyilaukan.

'SRET'

Seperti berada dalam dunia 3D, tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan lembab. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan tak kutemukan apapun selain hitam. Secuil ketakutan pun mulai menyelimutiku tapi aku mencoba untuk tegar dan berani.

Saat aku beranjak mulai jauh untuk menemukan titik ujung dari lorong ini, saat itu pula aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang cukup jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Kupejam sejenak sembari mencba membiasakan retina mataku menerima asupan cahaya di tempat gelap nan lembab ini. Aku mencoba mendekat kea rah sumber cahaya meski rasa takut kian menyergapku.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang di kejauhan sana. Aku tak dapat melihat sosoknya lebih jelas karena silaunya cahaya dibelakang sosok itu yang membuat seolah-olah sosok itulah yang bersinar meskipun dapat kupastikan bahwa sosok itu berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai jubah dan membawa sesuatu di tangan kirinya. Aku terdiam dan dapat kulihat pula ia terdiam. Kuakui aku mulai takut sekarang, satu hal yang terlintas dalam pikiranku kala melihatnya.

'MALAIKAT MAUT'

Tapi mungkinkah!? Aku berjalan mendekat dan dapat kulihat cahaya silau itu meredup dengan perlahan dan berangsur menghilang. Aku sampai, tepat berada dihadapan sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku ini hingga membuatku mendongak agar dapat melihat bayangan kepalanya di tempat gelap ini.

"S-silyehamnida(permisi).." Sapaku sedikit ragu. Meskipun aku tak tahu ia siapa, tapi setidaknya aku harus menyapanya. Itu yang diajarkan oleh orang tuaku dulu. Lagipula, mungkin aku dapat menanyakan padanya tentang tempat ini dan jalan pulang.

'TUNGGU DULU!'

Orang tua? Hey! Dimana mereka!? Mengapa tak terpikir olehku. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka ada disini pula? Astaga! Pikiranku semakin berkecamuk tak karuan.

'CRIINGG~!'

Terdengar seperti gemerlap bintang yang biasa kita dapati pada kartun Disneyland. Sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan muncul berterbangan dan berkerlap-kerlip.

'KUNANG-KUNANG'

Ya! Hewan mungil itulah yang kulihat kini. Jumlahnya kian bertambah banyak namun dapat kulihat pergerakan hewan-hewan mungil nan mengagumkan itu terbatas. Ternyata, mereka memang sengaja ditempatkan pada bola kaca dan disambungkan pada sebatang kayu ulir hingga menjadi sebuah tongkat yang berada pada tangan kirinya.

'DEG!'

Mata itu! Sungguh indah. Neomu neomu neomu areumdawo. Saat cahaya kunang-kunang itu bersinar semakin terang, saat itulah manik kami saling beradu. Mata hazel itu semakin bersinar dengan bantuan cahaya keemasan yang dihasilkan oleh kunang-kunang didalam bola kaca yang terletak di ujung tongkatnya. Mata itu membiusku, membuatku kehilangan seluruh kata-kataku.

"Kau tersesat, Lee Sungmin!?"

_TBC_

#annyeong.. saya kembali dengan lanjutan FF THE SAKAU. Ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya gak nih!? *gak ada #mutung

Hehehe.. mianhae baru bias update sekarang. Saya sibuk banget apalagi bentar lagi mau sumatif. Chingudeul, doain saya ne biar cepet terima leppy dari appa coz aku kan greseli(?) buat beliin leppy biar mempermudah mengerjakan tugasnya LoL disisi lain sih biar banyak aja waktu luang yang gak terbuang percuma jadi digunain buat ketik ff. #modus kan repot juga kalo harus bolak-balik warnet. Apalagi ini udah mulai hujan.

Entah ini perasaan saya apa emang beneran tapi kok FF KYUMIN makin susut aja yha!? Bener gak sih!? Wah harus rajin-rajin nyumbang FF KYUMIN nih. Bukan apa loh maksudnya tapi pas buka FFn kebanyakan FF nya EXO ya!? Tapi gpp lah namanya juga meluangkan id eke dalam bentuk cerita LoL

KKKK~! Pada ngakak baca review dari readers dan pengen segera lanjutin tapi ada aja kendalanya. Huft~! Kebanyakan pada bagian D3 yha!? Oh ya, mau ngingetin, kemungkinan untuk kedepannya saya mau ganti rating ke M coz kayaknya ada NC nya buat masa lalu KyuMin, tapi gatau juga sih. Tergantung ide saya dan ke-sesuju-an dari para readers. Enaknya gimana nih!? Next chap sedikit membuka mystery kehidupan Sungmin. Oh ya, ada yang bias tebak siapa 'namja jangkungnya'? ada kata kuncinya loh udahan .

Bales reviewnya aku rangkum aja ne soalnya aku juga harus buru-buru nulis kelanjutannya di kertas dulu biar menghemat waktu juga #padahal juga molor terus.

=buat yang nanya kenapa Kyu kok IQ nya masih saja tinggi padahal dia seorang yang ketergantungan obat.

Kekeke~! Saya mah lupa soalnya udah fokusnya sama Kyumin nya. Tapi tenang aja, kalo gak bias diakalin bukan saya namanya #tepukdada

Gomawo buat 1307 yang udah ngingetin saya *hug

=ceritanya pendek.

Mian tapi saya terpaksa taruh TBC disitu soalnya idenya mampatnya juga disitu.

=THE SAKAU (SAkit KArena engkaU)

Hahaha~! Ada-ada aja kamu adekyumin joyer. Kebiasaan ngegombal pasti.

=apa dosa Sungmin!?

Next chapter chingu

=kenapa gak saranin Kyu buat rehab?

Next chapter kejawab. Yang pasti Kyu nolak lah. *loh kok udah dijawab duluan!? -_-

=tumben ada FF dengan tema ketergantungan obat.

Soalnya saya anak farmasi yang kesehariannya bergelut dengan obat-obatan chingu. Tapi ada kesehatan lainnya juga kok yang bakalan aku share disini atau di ff aku yang bakalan nyusul lagi tapi itu yang masyarakat boleh tahu. Yang gak ya gak bakal aku share, jadi jangan salah paham.

SEKIAN~!

#Big thanks to:

sitapumpkinelf ; Reva KyuMinElf II ; Heldamagnae ;

WineKyuMin137 ; KobayashiAde ; MyPumpkinsLABU ;

nanayukeroo ; Adekyumin joyer ; sissy ; fariny ;

winecouple ; cutevilpinkiss ; Zebri JOY ;

deviyanti137 ; 1307 ; nanayukeroo ; Zahra Amelia ;

hideyatsutinielf ; danactebh ; cloudswan ;

Thalia kms ; Ranny ; lenyclouds ; bebek ;

Dan para SIDERS setia saya.

Maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut. *bungkuk-bungkuk

Gomawo readerdeul~!

Saranghae 3

~himCHANrin~


End file.
